Some antennas, such as satellite antennas, perform best when they are pointed at a communication partner. Even when such antennas are immobile, such pointing can involve a significant calibration procedure. The challenge can be greater when the antenna is attached to a mobile platform such as an aircraft. In many such communications-on-the-move (CoTM) scenarios, antennas are designed so that pointing with relatively high accuracy and precision are needed to achieve optimal performance. While such accuracy and precision are achievable, the process of calibrating the antenna's alignment and attitude can be complex and expensive, particularly when the process involves craft that could otherwise be earning revenue. Should the antenna need replacement or removal for maintenance, it may be necessary to repeat the calibration process.
Some conventional calibration procedures attempt to address such problems using laser-based alignment and pointing calibration. However, such approaches can be time consuming and expensive in and of themselves. Some conventional calibration procedures involve slow rotation of the mobile platform itself, for example, rotating an aircraft on an airport tarmac while performing complex alignment procedures. This quickly becomes impractical and expensive when the mobile platform becomes large (e.g., large passenger aircraft). In addition, such calibration procedures can require access to a live communication partner, for example, a transmitting satellite. However, this in turn requires that the communication partner be “in view”, for example, it may require that the calibration process be performed out of doors during good weather. Still further, such calibration procedures may require that the target antenna, or a suitable substitute, is actually installed in an operational mode as well as various calibration signal measurement tools, all of which adds to cost, time and equipment requirements. Some conventional calibration procedures can proceed without the target antenna, but require relocation of critical aircraft components, which is problematic in its own right.
Embodiments of the invention are directed toward solving these and other problems individually and collectively.